


KirbPhilia, The Chart...But Fanfic-ized

by Hickory_Bun1



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Philia, A whole load of fetish, Blood and Gore, F/M, Gen, Kirby Smut, M/M, Multi, Non-Gijinka Work, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:26:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hickory_Bun1/pseuds/Hickory_Bun1
Summary: 100 Paraphilias, 1 franchise.The Chart or カービィで性的嗜好100題 is owned by いるがん,  I do not own this image I simply want to make a story about this wonderful creation. Do not under any circumstance send this artist hate. If you want to hate please hate me instead.I hope you enjoy.UPDATE:ExhibitionismENM= Embarrassed Naked MaleENMK= Embarrassed Naked Meta Knight





	1. Intro 1/2. Please Read Important Information.

  **Welcome to my wonderful story introduction.**

Now lets get some important information out of the way, shall we?

_What exactly is this whole thing?_

This is a fanfic I have started since last month mainly editing and tweaking between flash drives. I mainly started this because of 3 reasons;

  1. I loved this artist and I believe this is his ultimate work in my opinion. I love this image and everything about it it has my favorite franchise and contains something for everyone I want to show my appreciation for this artist, in the only way how since writing has been a hobby of mine I decided to try out a writing project.
  2. Most of the ideas for this came with the help of some denizens of a popular image-board. Mainly I consulted with them and they gave me  _albeit_ harsh criticism and I of course took it and improved. I hopefully can proudly say this will make them very happy. Also the shit-posting potential for this is astronomical.
  3. I have an extreme interest in topic of philia and phobia and anything to do with it. This probably has sprung from when I was little and wanted to understand more on how the human mind attaches to something or fears something even if it something so minuscule or safe like heights[Acrophobia] or cold[Cryophobia] and how the complete opposite can happen, people can get obsessive and sexual attractions to the same thing. It's an interesting subject I have acquainted myself with.



 

_What exactly is a Paraphilia?_

I am glad I can explain! I have an intense love for this topic. Now don't get confused  **this story will be focused on the philia aspect**. But to explain philia and phobia. I will give a little lesson on feel free to skip to get to the good stuff, I wouldn't put it past you ^^

**Paraphilia:** _A condition characterized as obsessive or sexual desire. A paraphilia can be based on an object,ideology, type or person etc. Paraphilias are usually gained from a multitude of things be it a traumatic experience or something as simply a causation of environmental factors like being around a certain type of media or people can cause a bases of philias. However I feel as though 'philia = fetish' can't be as used interchangeably as most people do, since as I said philia is something obsessive not something that can be picked up and dropped like a fetish can. Paraphilia uses words from the Greek as you may have guessed, which means Strange Love. Surprisingly Accurate._

Well that is all I have for now onto the next introduction. Which is basically a list.


	2. Information 2/2

**Information Part 2!**

_Dun da-dun dun dun! Okay lets get down to one more part!_

_What is the chart and why is it important to this story anthology?_

To answer your question it's really simple the chart is mainly a nick name for this particular image. It's primarily used as a shock image to crash Kirby threads on 4chan however the real name of this is called  **カービィで性的嗜好100題**  or in English it would be and forgive me for this,  **Sexual preferences 100 Dai in Kirby** or in layman terms  **Kirby Sexual Preference 100 titles** or in even more layman terms  **Kirby has 100 sexual preferences.** amazing.

https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=13416938

Now lets get to the part we are waiting for.

**What are the philias in this anthology?**

Well just watch and see.

Warning Some High Tier Degeneracy is about to take place

* * *

 

  1. **Emetophilia** :  _in which an individual is sexually aroused by vomiting or observing others vomit. Also referred to as a vomit fetish_
  2. **Necrophilia** :  _in which an individual is sexually aroused by corpses_
  3. **Agalmotophilia** :  _Statues, mannequins and immobility_
  4. **Exhibitionism** : _Exposing one's genitals to unsuspecting and non-consenting others, nudity_
  5. **Formicophilia** : _Being crawled on by insects_
  6. **Lactophilia:** _ _Lactation,breast milk or liquids__
  7. **__Menophilia:__** _ _P-period blood, menstruation... ~~gross~~__
  8. **Vorarephilia:** _Absorption,The idea of one person or creature eating or being eaten by another; usually swallowed whole, in one piece_
  9. **Symphorophilia:** _Witnessing or staging disasters such as car accidents_
  10. **Autonepiophilia:** _The image of one's self in the form of an infant.[This does go hand in hand with Autopedophilia **:** The image of one's self in the form of a child.]_
  11. **Cannibalism/Anthropophagy:** _The act of eating ones flesh, or murdering them to eat their flesh_
  12. **Dysmorphophilia:** _Sexual arousal arising from deformed, mentally impaired, or physically impaired partners._
  13. **Pedophilia:**   _Prepubescent children, also spelled _paedophilia_ ; often confused with hebephilia_
  14. **Asphyxiophilia:**   _Being asphyxiated or strangled to the point where you can't breathe_
  15. **Apotemnophilia:**   _Being an amputee_
  16. **Urophilia/Omorashi:**   _Arousal from having a full bladder and/or wetting oneself, or from seeing someone else experiencing a full bladder and/or wetting themselves, piss drinking_
  17. **Espectrophilia:** _Arousal from mirror images_
  18. **Autoassassinophilia:** _Being in life threatening situations, sexual thrill seeking_
  19. **Clismaphilia:** _Arousal through the use of enemas_
  20. **Sitophilia:**   _Sexual gratification through the use of food. Or arousal through food_
  21. **Tanatophilia/Thanatophilia:**   _A person fascinated with death and death-related subjects, often sexually_
  22. **Dendrophilia:** _Trees._
  23. **Heirophilia:** _The attraction to holy or sacred figures._
  24. **Haematophilia:** _A sexual fetish for blood which evokes arousal when present on the fetishist's sexual partner, especially if nude._
  25. **Altocalciphilia:** _Arousal for high-heels_
  26. **Anasteemaphilia:** _A sexual attraction to significantly taller or shorter people_
  27. **Eonism:** _Arousal through crossdressing,_ _the adoption of feminine mannerisms, clothing, etc., by a male._
  28. **Gerontophilia:** _Attraction to someone older than you, old age_
  29. **Maieusiophilia:** _A sexual fetish for women who are, or appear, pregnant. ~~Remember it says appear to be pregnant~~_
  30. **Microphilia:** _Tiny beings; the imagined shrinking of beings_
  31. **Xenophilia:** _an affection or attraction for unknown/foreign objects, manners, cultures or people_
  32. **Nepiophilia:** _is a subtype of pedophilia describing a sexual preference for children less than 5 years old (including toddlers and infants)_
  33. **Nymphophilia:** _refers to sexual urges or arousal resulting from loving a teenager._
  34. **Nasophilia:** _Noses_
  35. **Oculophilia:**   _Eyes and activities directly relating to and/or involving the eyes. Voyeurism does not meet classification for this term._
  36. **Odontophilia:**  is a particular type of fetish involving the mouth [This also can include teeth]
  37. **Phallophilia:** _Attraction to penises_
  38. **Podophilia:** _Feet._
  39. **Pygophilia:** _Buttocks,as in a highly atypical sexual interest focused on the buttocks._
  40. **Trichophilia:**   _in_ _which a person sees hair – most commonly, head hair – as particularly erotic and sexually arousing._
  41. **Glabrouness:** _having or being a smooth even surface specifically  smooth skin_
  42. **Mazophilia:** _Highly atypical sexual interest focused on breasts._
  43. **Acousticophilia:** _Sexual stimulation or arousal from sounds including music, songs, verbal abuse, foreign languages, screaming, panting, moaning, groaning, sighing, heavy breathing, and sounds produced by people during sexual congress._
  44. **Frotteurism:**   _in which a person derives sexual pleasure or gratification from rubbing, especially the genitals, against another person_
  45. **Choreophilia:**   _the arousal from dancing_
  46. **Coprolalomania:**   _one is addicted to obscene words and gains arousal from verbal abuse_
  47. **Doraphilia:**   _Sexuoerotic arousal and fetishistic fondness for the smell and feel of animal skin, fur, and leather_
  48. **Mysophilia:**   _A sexual dependency on something soiled or filthy, usually a kind of undergarment after use_
  49. **Pediophilia:** _Statues[?] ~~To be honest for 49 it shows Marx rubbing himself against a statue version Kirby possibly the rock power up version however when I tried looking up this philia I kept getting results for pedophilia and I am just confused~~_
  50. ~~~~**Spermatophagia:** _A sexuoerotic obsession with sperm or cum, cum fetish ~~~~_
  51. **Pyrophilia:** _a relatively uncommon paraphilia in which a subject derives gratification from fire and fire-starting activity, sexual pyromania_
  52. **Siderodromophilia:** _derivation of pleasure as a result of riding in trains_
  53. **Arachnephilia:** _refers to sexual urges, preferences or fantasies involving playing with spiders._
  54. **Bestialsadism:**   _To derive pleasure from causing suffering to animals_
  55. **Pseudozoophilia:**   _attraction to animal like traits, cat ears, tails, animal suffixes_
  56. **Spectrophilia:** _arousal from the ideas of ghosts, sexual attraction to ghosts_
  57. **Zoophilia:** _Animal_
  58. **Pseudonecrophilia:** _sexual act of pretending to be dead, arousal from having sex with someone pretending to be dead_
  59. **Vampirism:** _image of one's self in the form of a vampire, Involves ingesting or seeing one's own blood_
  60. **Liechenschaendung:**   _the performance of sexual acts on a corpse ~~to be completely honest I don't know why the artist put two versions of necrophilia I am guess this this is act of sexualized death but not killing them???~~_
  61. ~~~~**Coporophilia:** _fecal matter, also known as scat, scatophilia or fecophilia_
  62. **Hygrophilia:** _Sexuoerotic arousal from saliva_
  63. **Osphresiolagnia:** _paraphilia characterized by recurrent sexually arousing fantasies, sexual urges, or behaviour involving smells, scent fetish_
  64. **Salophilia:**   _A sexual attraction to salt or salty things, especially body sweat_
  65. **Dacryophila:**   _Tears or crying_
  66. **Amaurophilia:**   _Sexual preference for a blind or blindfolded sex partner, blindness_
  67. **Candualism:** _sexual practice or fantasy in which a man exposes his female partner, or images of her, to other people for their voyeuristic pleasure_
  68. **Incest:** _sexual activity between family members or close relatives_
  69. **Narratophilia:** _sexual arousal from obscene language or stories_
  70. **Normophilia:**   _Mainstream and socially accepted sexual interests, regular vanilla sex_
  71. **Nosophilia:** _Sexual arousal from knowing that a partner has a terminal illness_
  72. **Ochlophilia:** _arousal from crowded places, crowds or social situations, attention fetish[?]_
  73. **Phobophilia:** _sexual arousal from fear, can also mean arousal from a partner experiencing fear in a sadistic tendency_
  74. **Polyterophila/Polyiterophilia:** _philia  in which sexual gratification is achieved only through group sex with repetition of a particular act with multiple people, group sex lines_
  75. **Timophilia:** _primary arousal from gold or wealth, ruler fetish,_
  76. **Troilism:** _sexual activity in which three persons take part simultaneously this can include; voyeurism, cuckolding, and threesomes_
  77. **Zelophilia:** _Sexuoeroticism that hinges on evoking jealousy, either in one's partner or in oneself_
  78. **Acrophilia:** _Sexual arousal from heights or high altitudes_
  79. **Agoraphilia** _: Psychosexual arousal from being outdoors, in open spaces, or from having sex in public_
  80. **Claustorophilia:** _arousal from confinement in an enclosed space_
  81. **Hodophilia:** _Sexual arousal from traveling to new or strange places_
  82. **Scopophilia:** _deriving aesthetic pleasure from looking at something and from looking at someone, this can include nude bodies and pornogrophy_
  83. **Scoptlagnia/Voyeurism:**   _gratification produced by watching people engaged in sexual activity_
  84. **Scoptophilia:** _sexual pleasure that a person derives from looking at prurient objects of eroticism, such as pornography, the nude body_
  85. **Mixoscopic Zoophilia:**   _in_ _ _which sexuoerotic pleasure is derived from watching animals in sexual condu__ _ct_
  86. **Acrotomophilia:** _The deriving of sexual gratification from fantasies or acts involving an amputee_
  87. **Algophilia/Sadism:** _a morbid pleasure in the pain either of oneself or of others_
  88. **Deflorantism/Deflowering:**   _a sexual obsessive philia in which a person gets pleasure from the idea of virginity_
  89. **Salirophilia:** _sexual fetish or paraphilia that involves deriving erotic pleasure from soiling or disheveling the object of one`s desire, usually an attractive person_
  90. **Cryophilia:**   _paraphilia for the cold or freezing temperatures this includes objects, people and enviorments_
  91. **Harmatophilia:** _fetish or preference for people who break rules or commit mistakes, idiocy fetish_
  92. **Harpaxophilia:** _is the sexual attraction to being the victim of robbery_
  93. **Homilophilia:** _Sexuoerotic arousal and pleasure from hearing or giving sermons and speeches_
  94. **Hybristophilia:** _a paraphilia in which sexual arousal, facilitation, and attainment of orgasm are responsive to and contingent upon being with a partner known to have committed crimes or bad acts_
  95. **Kleptophilia:** _A paraphilia in which a person is sexually aroused by stealing_
  96. **Pecattiphilia:** _involves sexual arousal from performing an act believed to be sinful_
  97. **Phygephilia:** _involves a sexual arousal related to flight or being a fugitive ~~to be honest even I don't know how I would make this work...maybe adrenaline orgasm?~~_
  98. **Somnophilia:** _is a paraphilia in which an individual becomes sexually aroused by someone who is unconscious_
  99. **Taphephilia:** _Sexual arousal from being buried alive_
  100. **Biastophilia:** _ _Rape__



 

* * *

 

And that is mainly it. This is the whole list of what each chapter will be about and contain. My uploading schedule will try to be consistent but I have things to juggle so don't be surprised if I don't upload weekly I already have a few already done [just gotta tweak it a few times and maybe change a few dialogue] so those should be uploaded shortly. Also as a disclaimer, I don't endorse any of the illegal or harmful paraphilias engaging in most of these will land you in jail. Use common sense. Okay, lets get this show on the road! HIGH HO VOMIT FETISH!

 

 

 

 

                                                                                    

 

                                                            

_Haha, holy shit a lot of people hate this. It's just porn. Calm down._

_Also if you have any questions on how I'm gonna do a paraphilia please be free to ask I always love explaining! That's mainly how I became a helper in my main class a very high role I am proud of, so I can confidently say I can explain things in a way that would be easy to understand!_

 

 


	3. 01.Emetophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby goes out to find Meta Knight for their usual training session. However things don't go as planned

01\. Emetophilia - _A sexual fetish in which an individual is aroused by vomiting, or by seeing others vomit._ -

Kirby had just woken up from one of his naps across Green Greens the light breeze cooled him off from the summer heat, the puffball had slept soundly resting against a tree the soft grass underneath him was a small green checked picnic blanket he had set up. Kirby woke up and stretched his small stubby arms into the air "*Waan* Ah! I may have slept too long" Kirby hopped in the air slightly trying to get an idea of what time it was, Kirby looked up at the sky it was still mid-day, luckily Kirby's mentor Meta Knight had taught him how to tell the time just by the sun and surroundings. Kirby had to think for a moment it was mid-day and he had just woken up from his usual naps and there was nothing to do so far. Suddenly an idea rushed to Kirby's head, "AH!I know I will go see how Meta Night is, we haven't trained in a long time and I am sure he would want to see me!". And with that Kirby jumped up and began his light sprint to the castle. After a short while he got to the main courtyard waving to a local Waddle Dee dusting one of the many Dedede-busts. Kirby then walked towards one of the Dees wearing a apron dusting the floor,"Hey excuse me Waddle Dee, but have you seen Meta Knight around here?" The Waddle Dee simply stared at Kirby putting a nub to his face thinking, suddenly the Waddle Dee motioned for Kirby to follow him by grabbing his hand and pulling slightly. Kirby smiled a bit as began to walk along with the Smile Dee he still couldn't get over the way Waddle Dees acted, their shy almost mute nature it was so cute and they always made great listeners. It was only until the Waddle Dee bapped Kirby on the head did he shot out of his mind. The Waddle Dee had walked Kirby too the main training rooms and coincidently where Meta Knight's main room was, Kirby was brimming with happiness as saw the metal doors, The Waddle Dee blushing, waved to Kirby as he proceeded to get back to his duties. Kirby slowly pushed the door open to Meta Knight's room the door creaked loudly as he pried the door open and stepped in."Kni Kni I am here to see you! How are you fee-AHG!" Kirby's eyes widened in shock as he entered the Knight's room, Meta Knight was sprawled onto the near by couch with a few blankets on-top of him, a bucket was on standby his mask was on the side table which was even rarer since Meta Knight rarely ever took of his mask. Kirby quickly rushed over to Meta Knight "Ah! Meta Knight are you okay!?! You don't look alright! Meta Knight? Wh-what do I do?" Kirby paced around the cold room a couple of times skidding his feet across the purple and gold carpet, it was only until a light voice barely above a whisper came from across the room "S-so cold...". Kirby suddenly jumped from his spot running over to Meta Knight "Don't worry Meta Knight I will make sure you are better how about a bath to warm you up?" And with that Kirby walked over to the small bathroom, turning on the lights he began to fill the tub with hot water Kirby walked over to Meta Knight slowly pulling off the pink blanket, the puff-ball light grasped one of Meta Knight's nubs "Can you stand up? I can uh carry..." Meta Knight shook his head trying to push Kirby off of him, his face was pale and he and his blush was slightly deeper than usual going from a deep blue to almost indigo bordering purple, Kirby huffed "I'm sorry but I can't leave you like this!" helping Meta Knight out of the bed letting him lean onto him, Kirby led Meta Knight to the bathtub slowly putting him into the tub. Meta Knight thanked Kirby before closing his eyes once more. Kirby satisfied with what he had done began to start looking around in the medicine cabinets for anything of use getting on his tippy toes he pried open the cabinets,"Lets see if Meta Knight has anything that would work...Aspirin,Advil,Em-eme-emetic?" Kirby looked a the bubble gum pink bottle it seemed to help with stomach ache, but only in emergencies. Kirby shook his head this was an emergency, running back into the bathroom he was greeted with Meta Knight slowly drying his wings, he weakly smiled and then looked to the bottle in Kirby's hands his blush deepening,"I ah presume you know what that is for? I was planning to do it myself *urk* so if you w-want ou can go." Kirby of course vigorously shook his head frowning "No way! I won't leave you like this all sick and stuff what's wrong anyways?" Meta Knight hissed in pain clutching his stomach "Kirby obviously you have never experience what puff-balls call back ups. Usually at a young age you suck almost anything up however as you get older you can't do that as much and at times the things you do suck up usually food and or matter luckily nothing alive, after awhile it becomes backed up and you can get sick" Kirby gasped in worriment. "Ah! Is this what this is for? I found it in the cabinet" Meta Knight cringed at the site of the bottle, when he learned that he was going through this kind of sickness he wanted to 'expel' it all naturally but that hadn't worked out the worse part is the medicine contains a mix of several berries and herbs including something called rose pep which raises the temperature of puff-balls but also in some cases can work as an aphrodisiac. "Y-Yes Kirby that is what that is for it's an emetic, which can cau-" Kirby quickly hushed Meta Knight a small glint in his eyes forming which unnerved Meta Knight,"Don't worry Meta Knight! I know how these things work so you don't need to worry! Ufufu~" Kirby then slowly walked over to Meta Knight un-capping the bottle slightly motioned for him to take the bottle. Meta Knight felt a little worried at Kirby's sudden changed in demeanor and he was smiling just a bit too much, Meta Knight put his hands up "Ah...I think I will be f-*urk*-ine if I just get some rest plus that kinda stuff causes some...unforeseen side affec-" Kirby smiled his eyes narrowing "I know. Plus it would be good if you got allll the bad stuff out right...Kni Kni?" Meta Knights eyes widened, if he had his mask on it would be pure white-fear, Kirby quickly pushed the bottle to Meta Knights lips a little forcefully, the sickly sweet liquid coated the older Puff's mouth some of it dripping down his body. Kirby pulled the bottle away from Meta Knight just so enough is left for later. Meta Knight looked at Kirby is shock "Kirby w-what was *cough* for???" Kirby simply smirked only waiting for it to take affect. Meta Knight felt himself heating up he also felt something slowly peaking out from under him, the already wet slit had slowly pried open from its self revealing his light blue member slowly inching out of himself the tip was slowly leaking pre-cum causing it to have a sheen on it. "Oh *urk* god...i-it hurts" Kirby began to lower himself to his mentor's lower regions, he could feel the heat emanating from his member the light blue tip twitched in anticipation. Deciding that it was about half way through before the real affects start to take hold Kirby slowly put his mouth over Meta Knights cock kissing the tip before putting the whole thing in his mouth, bobbing up and down to the tune of his own beat to keep hold  of himself he intentionally placed his two nubs on his partners stomach on increasing the pain for him. "All most there Kni Kni! Just a few more minutes" Meta began to slowly massage Meta Knight's stomach he could feel the light gurgles and sounds coming from his stomach. Kirby began to put more pressure on Meta knight gut, the small puffball began to slowly massage with one hand while the other slowly rubbing up and down the his own smaller bubble gum pink shaft. "K-kirby I'm goin-" Kirby's only response to his mentors comment was to increase intensity in his massage, which ilct a loud groan from Meta Knight. Meta Knight had to admit this did start to alleviate the pain and feel good, well at least until he felt the acid rise to his throat. Meta Knight released a torrent of vomit on his himself a bit of it splashing on Kirby. The scene displayed to the pink puff ball only caused his arousal to grow even more. "I guess we should continue somewhere comfortable?...Right~"

...

"Come on Kni Kni it's only half a more bottle to go~" Meta Knight Looked over to the Pink puffball holding an emetic bottle he whimpered a bit then held his orb like body "I-it hurts Kir-*urk*" Kirby proceeded to pat the Older Knights Stomach using one of his nubs to massage the clear bloated tummy of his mentor and other slowly rubbing his throbbing member.When Kirby said he wanted to do something to help he didn't think he would exploit him like this. Especially at his weakest, "Its okay just let all the bad stuff out" Meta Knight held on for as long as he could until a torrent of acidic light brown vomit came it burned as it came out,tears pricked at his eyes. "Ahn-ah that's good how about another *hah* shot of this" Kirby pushed the small pink bottle to the dark blue puff balls lips. "N-nn I don't think I can do this *engh* anymore" Meta Knight tried to turn his head only for his stomach to forcefully pushed down by his apprentice which elicit a small whimper "*Hah hah~* Come on Meta Knight you need to get better and this is just the thing that will help you!" Kirby continued to push deeper into his stomach, audible gurgles could be heard "Pleas Kirb-AHGH!" Kirby simply looked down to to the sobbing bloated Meta Knight and smiled,"No~" and did one last shove into his tummy. Meta Knight's eyes widened as he released the contents of his stomach, splashing over his stomach and dripping onto the bed sheets the bright yellow bile tainting the room with its acidic smell. "AHN-Ah IM CUMING I-I love you Kni Kni!" Kirby's fully erect member twitched and throbed and spurted two thick creamy ropes onto Meta Knights stomach staining the mess with a new color. Kirby held his old mentor up out of the bed and walked him to the shower.Kirby walked back into the main room and proceeded to bag the sheets and blankets as he was going to the door to drop of the laundry to the nearest Waddle Dee he heard a voice "K-kirby...?" Kirby then walked back to the bathroom peeking in his head "Ah-um yes Meta Knight?..." Meta Knight Popped his head out of the tub a weak smile placed on his face "T-Thank you...". Kirby Smiled.

* * *

 

Sorry for how short the chapter was. But keep in mind this the first. I am sure that the second will be much better! Especially if you like fight scenes

 


	4. 02. Necrophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meta Knight goes out to a great battle. His pride will be his fall.

02\. Necrophilia - _A sexual fetish in which an individual is aroused by corpses._ -

Meta Knight looked upon the clock god its golden face pate resembling a cat. "Nova hear my wish"

Meta Knight breathed in he was a little nervous he generally didn't believe he would make it this far, having to go from planet to planet to gather star powers had taken its toll on the small puff-ball small scratches lined his wings and mask. Meta Knight had to take a moment to breathe the only reason he was doing this was to become strong he hated what he was, he hated being a puffball and he especially hate how he looked. His deep navy blue blush dotted his cheeks and his honey eyes sparkled when in contact with light, Meta Knight hated this about himself he hated the the idea of being 'cute', to remedy this he decided he would become as he described 'cool' as childish as it is, he believed if he became strong and a beloved to Dreamland people would not see him as a cute a puffball. But enough of that right now, Meta Knight unsheathed his sword Galaxia sensing what was about happen decided to impart some wisdom on her wielder _Meta Knight are you sure you want to do this? This will not be an easy battle._  Meta Knight simply nodded his eyes flashing green in preparation. Meta Knight got ready "Nova! I wish to fight the strongest warrior in the galaxy!" Meta Knight yelled making sure the wish god heard him. Suddenly Meta Knight felt an extreme vibration he unfurled his wings in preparation it was beginning

"Your wish has been granted. Good luck Star Warrior Meta Knight."

Suddenly a blindingly white light started to encapsulate Meta Knight he had to cover his eyes just so he wouldn't go blind. His whole body burned it felt like he was being tossed into the sun. Meta Knight screeched in agony at the inflicting pain, is this what the legend said about wishes making you go mad? "AGH OH GOD MAKE IT STOP!!!" Meta Knight yelled and it was over as soon as it had started the white light had dissipated and he looked up dazed and weak. It seemed to be an old battle field purple rocks littered the place, weaponry and clear damage was done to the place. Meta Knight looked to the sky it was red with large boulder curling downwards as if they were claws dawned the place. Meta Knight shakily got up, trying to get a since of where he was not before casting a Meta Heal as he called it on himself with Galaxia. It was all quiet he could hear th- _META KNIGHT DUCK!_ the sword screamed Meta Knight quickly shielded ducking out of the way suddenly a whiz of electric pink dashed by missing him but breaking the clawed boulder crumbling it to pieces with a loud crackle. Meta Knight quickly looked over readying a battle stance. "I didn't think they would send more after me." the voice said Meta Knight took a small step closer keeping his sword in a guard position. With a quick woosh of the wind "No matter. I have killed countless and I will do it again." Meta Knight stared in awe it was a puff-ball just like him his quartz white wings unfurled, and his electric pink lance glowed with anticipation of the upcoming battle. Meta Knight "A Star Warrior? Who are you and what ar-" Meta Knight dodged but the puff-balls lance managed to nick him in the side and cut forming. The magenta puff-ball's red eyes darkened "How dare you. I am Galacta Knight, how dare Nightmare send such a weakling to deal with me." Galacta Knight gripped his lance it started to concentrate energy going from pink to red "Doesn't he know that I have dealt with you all for years!" Meta Knight braced for the next attack side stepping from the right then quickly releasing his wings to take flight into the sky. _Meta Knight there no way to reason with him. He has either been possessed or is too lost in the past_  Galaxia said charging up, Meta Knight quickly started to build up speed but Galacta Knight was hot on his tail. Meta Knight braced and started to fly down to the arena, but before Galacta Knight used a speed burst and flew above then in front of Meta Knight catching the puff-ball of guard. Not knowing what to do Meta Knight blocked with his sword a loud clang of metal and sparks flew slapping Meta Knight down to the battlefield. Galacta Knight readied his lance, sparking with energy he proceeded to nose dive into Meta Knight lance in hand and spanned causing a tornado to form at the tip of his lance. Meta Knight rolled onto his side getting up and shielded right as Galacta Knight hit him causing both Warriors to bounce back several feet. Galacta Knight breathed heavily. "I guess you are a match for me. Nightmares entities don't last this long" Galacta Knight's eyes narrowed in curiosity "Who are you?" Meta Knight had to regain his breath clearly the more worn out of the two. He was expecting a hard battle, but not this hard. "I..I am Meta Knight I have worked with GSA before Nightmare was kille-"

Suddenly a loud slash was heard Meta Knight jumped but it was too late. Galacta had stabbed him in one of his wings the tip of lance going straight into his wings, both were silent for a moment Meta Knight's eyes widened in shock and he started shaking suddenly, an uncontrollable yell in agony escaped Meta Knight mouth as he screamed in agony Galacta Knight simply walked closer not saying anything, the lance going in deeper until the tip of lance opened up a hole in the back of his wings it was absolute pain it was unbearable. " _Meta Knight!?! META KNIGHT!?!?! SNAP OUT OF IT YOU NEED TO RUN!_ ". The sword exclaimed in his mind desperately, even the ancient blade knew this was really bad and if he didn't act he would die. Galacta Knight stopped he was dangerously close to Meta Knight face, "I don't believe you. The GSA has never informed me of a 'Meta Knight' and Nightmare is not dead." Meta Knight's mind was racing at a thousand miles per hour. "AGH! G-GET AWAY!" Meta Knight without thinking charged Galaxia and slashed a blast of star energy at Galacta Knight's mask causing Galacta Knight to be slapped back him and his lance going with him causing Meta Knight to shake in pain. Galacta Knight stayed on the ground the blast knocking him down for a second. "Meta Knight we gotta go this fight isn't worth it anymore!!!" The sword practically screamed. Meta Knight quickly casting a light 'Meta Heal' quickly got back on the tips of his feet and began to sprint. "But Galaxia where do we even go?!?" Meta Knight huffed, the star warrior was afraid. However one thought was in his mind, I must survive. A large energy slash grazed Meta Knight's shoulder causing him to fall to the ground in pain, Galacta Knight had catch up to him his quartz wings were unfurled in a large blast of wind Galacta Knight positioned himself "Meta Knight. It is time, do you have any last words before I end it, you nightmare incarnate scum?" Meta Knight could only shake in fear he couldn't open his mouth to say anything. Was he actually going to die here, Meta Knight couldn't die he had so much to do what would the others think? Who would fix up and man the Halberd, how would Sailor Dee react and who would protect and train Kir-"GUHH!" Meta Knight involuntarily let out a gasp in pain."Typical. You all are weaklings, Nightmare and every single one of his abominations will perish." Galacta had simply said, no emotion in his voice just cold malice. Meta Knight looked down on himself and honestly he wished he hadn't she should have just kept his eyes on Galacta Knight but he looked down and his blood ran cold. The lance or specifically Galacta's lance had been rammed into the navy blue puff-balls stomach and deep inside too, blood started to form slowly dripping down the side of Meta Knight's stomach and and a small stream running down the side of the lance. "Oh...oh Nova..." was all that came out of Meta Knight's mouth he realized two things at that moment. One, never let your guard down. Two, he was going to die right here and right now and there was nothing he could do in any way, he was out of heals and MP and he had told nobody of his secret adventure, none of his crew mates would notice he was gone, thinking its another one of his solo mission or he was out patrolling Popstar. Galacta finally after realizing that his first break was complete charged up the sword causing a paroxysm of pain to form for the other knight. The burning feeling was un-comprehensible to Meta Knight he started to scream a whole load of curses anything not even Galaxia could calm him down and who honestly could say she was wrong, the blade screamed along with him being connected to Meta Knight she could also feel the pain Granted everything Meta Knight felt was cut into half but the sheer mental overload from Meta Knight's mind was causing her a great deal of pain. Memories, Fears, Hopes and Dreams of the like filled Meta Knight and Galaxia's mind this only meant one thing. Meta Knight's life was flash before their eyes and it wasn't as relaxing as she thought it would be. Galacta Knight feeling at a suitable charge using all of his strength, bashed the Knight into the nearest boulder blasting him at a high speeds causing a splash of blood to get on his mask and across the floor the Knight scoffed and removed his mask tossing it aside. "I guess it won't matter now if you see me. Consider it a gift, I like to 'enjoy' my presents face to face~" Galaxia seemed to accentuate the joy part in what he had said. Meta Knight start to hack and cough uncontrollably blood coming out and spilling out under his mask, "P-please...Galaxia...I am so so...sorry" Tears had started to spill from Meta Knights face, he was genuine crying. Galaxia had seem to cut him off before he could talk anymore " _Meta Knight...it's okay I know you will win this! You can do it, just please hang on! You are the most strongest warrior out there Meta Knight I lov-_ " a loud clang sounded Galacta Knight had pulled sword from his grasp tossing it away from the dying Knight, Meta Knight weakly looked up and froze in shock.

Galacta Knight was also a puff-ball but instead he looked more corrupted. Two amber horns adorned his head curling outwards like a devil. His cherry red eyes glowed as if studying his target and narrowed...and then he smirked a now noticeable blush forming. "You know. I think Nightmare did a good job with this one. I like the design, so because of that...I think I'll use you. But don't get me wrong. I am not sparing you" Meta Knight was practically blacking out waiting for the sweet release of death to over take him he looked up "W..wha...K-kirby?" his eyes were dimming out and everything felt woozy. Galacta strode closer his eyes narrowing at the comment "Ah? Looks like you are already hallucinating~" Galacta placed one of his nubs on Meta Knights face licking his lips "Don't worry you won't have long~" Meta Knight shook his head trying to get away, almost waving his nubs his gloved hand completely stained with the crimson liquid leaking out of his side. Galacta Knight grabbed one of his hands giggling leaning in. "Heh heh, can't have you getting away hm?" Galacta Knight pulled of the mask and threw it to the ground taking a moment to study his target and then leaned in putting his face against Meta Knight's going in for a sensual kiss, Galacta Knight could taste the blood from Meta Knight's mouth the iron taste making his head spin. He loved how his opponent looked the bloody bruises forming across his face, the deep gash across his stomach clashing against the navy blue. Galacta Knight only realized Meta Knight had fallen unconscious his once bright amber eyes now a desolate dark beige a small stream of blood seemed to be leaking from his mouth. He did seem to be breathing but at a slow and husky pace, this however did not matter to Galacta Knight because he was going to enjoy this moment. Galacta Knight started to rub his lower regions until he finally popped open his slit revealing a pearl white, flared tipped member, pre slowly leaking out the tip Galacta Knight moaned "You know Meta Knight I like seeing my enemies dominated in more ways then one...." Galacta Knight lightly shanked Meta Knight with no response Galacta Knight huffed, "Fine I can work with this just need to *hng* get ready" Galacta Knight said while he started to pump his fully erect cock while lightly moaning, Galacta began to feel up Meta Knight's now limp body blood now oozing out less. Galacta Knight began to slowly pull himself on top of Meta Knight his puff-ball body becoming unbalanced for a sec, Galacta Knight then pushed his throbing cock slowly into Meta Knight, a gasp elicit from Galacta Knight as he began to thrust picking up speed every now and then. "It's *han* almost like you you're my own personal *hng* cock-sleve!" Galacta began thrusting his body harder into Meta Knight to the point where he had to clutch his nubs onto him just to keep from falling off. Blood and viscera had gotten all over the floor leaking from Meta Knights wounds, the constant pounding had led his wound to open up even more causing some of his guts to spill out, however this only caused Galacta Knight's pleasure to grow seeing his enemies in such a state had almost lunatic perversion affect to him. "O-OH GOD! Take it all you HARLOT!" Galacta yelled as he came close to climaxing, a torrent of hot sticky cum spilled into Meta Knight's ass, Galacta Knight laid himself on Meta Knight, breathing heavily Galacta Knight slowly pulled out and looked down his cum had started to leak out of Meta Knight, Galacta Knight smirked "The Fall Of A Hero...Heh."

* * *

 

  _Oof, this was kinda cheesy wasn't it? I'm glad I got this chap out! I feel as though I flourished with this one however the dialogue was a bit finicky, also I need to figure out how to write better sex scenes. Ah well, I hope this pleases you guys! Next up is agalmotophilia: Statues, mannequins and immobility, and our character will be Marx! Fun fact this was originally going to be a DMK/Kirby chapter where Kirby dies. But I felt that was a bit TOO much [Don't worry Kirby will get fucked soon...you sicko.] Welp I guess that's about it! I hope you enjoy._

_Holy fucking shit this was a blast to write, I haven't written a good fight scene in awhile!_


	5. 03. Agalmatophilia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby finds a magical doll

Kirby liked fun things, it wasn't a surprise to anybody when the small puffball began to collect toys of his own, usually he would spend his days out on the fields playing with whatever he found interesting, be it a nicely formed formed stick or a conveniently placed spawn of butterflies. Kirby would find fun in anything and everything however he started to notice something  _he didn't really have any toys did he?._ Not that Kirby was one to complain but usually he should have something other than the outside to play with right? And he didn't really want to go bother his friends for something to play with that would be rude. So with his small pouch and hand he decided he would buy himself something to play with.

The journey wasn't all that long it was maybe an hour long to walk from his home to the town, several Waddle Dees and Doos were already going about their days. Some were folding and putting out laundry, some were cooking lunches, others buying things from the marketplace. Kirby began to walk around the small town, a few of the people waved their stubby arms at Kirby, and a Doo cooking by their windowsill even gave an apple to him! But this wasn't his mission. Putting the apple in his mouth he began to make pace to the marketplace, a lot of Waddle Dees and Doos were shuffling about the several stands and quickly going in and out of stores. Must have been a sale Kirby thought, "Lucky!" he said with a hop, he didn't have a lot to spend to be honest, with his constant eating habits and not really getting payed for the things he does for Dreamland. Granted that really didn't matter for Kirby he wasn't one to complain helping his friends was all enough. Kirby looked around until he spotted it, a small shop with trinkets and toys sandwiched in between a accessories shop and a small cafe, not skipping a beat he entered the small shop. A Waddle Dee greeted him with a small nod and wave. "What would you like, Kirby...right?" the Small Waddle Dee said with a sleepy expression and yawn. Kirby had to take a second to understand what she had said, Waddle Dees were naturally quiet talkers their voices usually never left above a whisper. Kirby put a nub to his face in thought "AH! A cool toy! Something I could play with with my friends too!" the Waddle Dee nodded a bit their shop hat coming loose for a second. The Waddle Dee took Kirby's nub leading them to a part of the store before showing him a large shelf adorned with some toys and trinkets before pointing to a small box that came with a bike pump. "This is um...Oh! This came in recently, its supposed to be a rubber ball but bigger. I think it's cool however it is prone..." The Waddle Dee trailed off staring at Kirby who was more interested in something else, Kirby's head was craned completely upwards toward a rather cute Waddle Doll. Kirby seemed to get on his tips to get it however not before being pushed lightly by the shopkeeper. "H-Hold it Kirby let me get that for you...you might break something" the small Waddle Dee interjected before quickly retreating to the back room to retrieve a small step ladder. Kirby could only nod strangely captivated by the doll on the high shelf. It was only until the Waddle Dee shook him a bit that Kirby was snapped out of his trance "AH! Uh S-sorry about that! So how much will that be?" Kirby said as he pulled out his small pouch, he didn't know why but there was something  _nice_ about that doll... ** _he had to have it, it had to have you!_** something said in his head. The Waddle Dee had walked back to the cash register Kirby in tow,  "Um...about 63 De-Bills..." the Waddle Dee said as she was inspecting it she had to admit, it was of surprisingly good quality, rather pretty too. "Great! I have just enough! Hehehe I can't wait to play with it" Kirby gleefully chirped as he pulled out several large coins.

The Waddle Dee nodded their head taking the coins from Kirby, with a smile Kirby was off and out of the store. The Waddle Dee fixed her hat a bit. "I still can't remember when we had a shipment of Waddle Dolls. In fact...hm...I'm sure it's nothing to worry about.

* * *

 

Kirby was already making pace to his little dome house, a striped box with a ribbon tied to in tow. Kirby made extra care not to jostle or be rough with it the last thing he wanted was to actually break it and even Kirby could admit, he can be a little rough on accident. "Aaaand we're here!" Kirby exclaimed while closing the door walking into his cozy home. He placed the box on his low table, pushing away the small snacks and wrappers that dotted the table, placing down the box on the table he began to open it. Kirby slowly pried the light pink ribbon of leaving it in a small pile across from him and reached into the box pulling out the doll, "Woah! you are so pretty!" Kirby began to inspect the Waddle Doll. He had to admit he loved the design it took the classic look of a Waddle Dee and flipped it around, the face was a pale cream with cherry rose blush brushed onto the cheeks and the body was a pastel lime green that went well with it's pink feet. On it's head was a large light blue bow that seemed to be attached to it's head. "So...soft~" Kirby lamented as he began to lightly squeeze the doll, it felt like it had a matte surface with the squishy texture of a soft rubber ball, the size of the doll had to be about the half Kirby's size so it was small and light! It had the scent of wild strawberries attached to it, Kirby wouldn't lie it was probably the best thing he has gotten in a while the sweet fragrance the cute design it was everything that appealed to Kirby. Though Kirby knew one thing  _he was going to enjoy this to it's fullest_ Kirby closed the blinds to his house, quickly checking if anyone was out there, the last thing he needed was somebody prying into his 'private time' as he would call it. He slowly got onto his bed stumbling a bit getting on top of the covers the doll's hand in his, Kirby began to snuggle with it, rubbing his face into the soft texture and taking in sweet fragrance of the doll. Before he knew it he had already fallen asleep...

This had became a ritual for Kirby; clean room, make some snacks, talk to some friends, go home, take a bath, eat dinner, and finally sleep the only thing that had changed was that he added something new with his daily to-do which was 'with doll' or Floens as he named it  when he cleaned his room he would attach the Waddle Doll to his back carrying it along as he changed to his cleaning ability. When he made some snacks to eat after cleaning he placed the Waddle Doll on the counter, he even took the liberties of sewing a cute apron to go with it and then when Kirby was done cooking he would sit the Waddle Doll at his table as if it were alive too. But this wasn't all he would take it with him everywhere even to training.

"Kirby you're late...again." Meta Knight turned towards the small puffball running towards him, Kirby stopped abruptly trying to catch his breath he had forgotten all about his training session up until now. "And I see you brought a guest..." Meta Knight said as he acknowledged the doll in Kirby's left nub bobbing along with the puffball tried to catch his breath "Well *huff* of course I brought her! I wouldn't leave her alone Meta Knight...she might get lonely" Meta Knight stared at Kirby for a second slightly unnerved at the dolls presence... _something just feels off_ Meta Knight mused to himself "Well enough of that lets get down to training shall we?" Kirby nodded "Just give me a second Meta Knight, I gotta place something down." Kirby hastily said as rolled out a cute pink checkered mat. Meta Knight rolled his eyes watching as his student carefully placed the Waddle Dee doll on the mat, "There, now you won't get dirty while I train!" Meta Knight scoffed "Tch, since when have you cared about the prospect of getting dirty?" Kirby jumped back from what he was doing and turned to his mentor, stuttering "I-I have always cared about c-cleanliness I just want to keep Floens clean and pretty." Meta Knight simply nodded "Er...yes I guess that's a good thing". After all was said and done they began their training session for the day which went off with no problems but Meta Knight would not lie Kirby seemed a bit distracted with something, Meta Knight had a guess of what that  _something_ was but he knew wasn't anything dangerous but something did feel  _off,_ Kirby was more distracted and it only started with that weird doll. Meta Knight slowly walked over to Kirby who was relaxing after their training session he was laying down the mat and playing with the Waddle Doll, "Kirby do you mind if I see that...er...doll?" Kirby stopped what he was doing to look up at his mentor he glanced to the side almost as if he was cringing but only slightly to avoid Meta Knight's gaze, "Uhm...why do you want to see it? Is there something wrong?" Meta Knight continued on trying to sound as 'nice' as he could possibly do so "Oh. Nothing just it looks uh, nice. And you've been haven't been paying a lot of attention when we were training. I thought maybe it was distra-"Kirby got up quickly clutching one of the dolls hand with one of his nubs "I'm not giving it to you if that's what you're trying to imply. It's **mine and only mine. It belongs to me and it wants me, Floens wouldn't like you anyways.** " Meta Knight jumped back a bit at the sudden aggression, the smaller puff ball of two was gripping the doll tightly almost as if he expected him to snatch it, Kirby's eyes narrowed and he immediately changed his stance to display defense. Meta Knight put his hands in front of him in a stopping motion "I'm not, I'm not just calm down for a sec. I just wanted to see what was so interesting about that weird doll you seem to be carrying arou-" Kirby picked up and folded the mat and picked up Floens attaching her to his back, "Forget it Meta Knight! Like you even care by the way  **her name is FLOENS not 'Doll' F-L-O-E-N-S!** " and with that Kirby began running in the opposite direction leaving a dumbfounded Meta Knight starring,  _Okay that confirms it. Something weird is going on with Kirby...but what exactly..._ Meta Knight inwardly thought. Dark Matter? Spirits? Kirby just being Kirby? Meta Knight began to make his way home "I will figure this out." 

"Magolor~! Heyyy open up!" Kirby said with a chirp, he heard the sound of technological whirring and with that the door slowly opened Magolor peeked his head out of the doorway "Ah, Hello Kirby how are you today!" Magolor smiled only to dampen as he noticed the doll "Ah...and you brought your friend Flowens?" Kirby looked at Magolor for a second then he grinned and jumped "Yeah! Ehehehe this is Floen's 26th time here! Can we come in Mags?" Magolor was a little irked that his younger friend kept count but decided not to mention it. "Well of course..." Kirby walked into the main room, the sound of the Lor filled his ears different sounds and variation of blips and beeps gave the room a studious atmosphere. Kirby sat himself on one of the small chrome colored chairs while placing his doll onto his lap "So Kirby what brings you to my ship...would you like a drink or some snacks?" Kirby's eyes immediately widened in the prospect of something edible,"Yeah! I'd like two bottles of tea please! Also something salty like chips" Magolor smiled and nodded "Of course! Let's see we have strawberry tea and...wait did you say two? Kirby you know I don't really like tea..." Kirby immediately shot up from his seat and pointed from himself to the doll next to him "Nonono Magolor! For me and Floens, obviously I know you don't like bottled tea!" Magolor cringed inwardly as he began to make his way to the small kitchen on the offside to the main room. He knew Kirby was a child but this was a little weird...was it normal for children of Kirby's species to pretend things are real...even then Kirby wasn't the type to do this thing.  Magolor grabbed the two small bottles of tea including a small bag of chips then proceeded to go back into the main room, "I only had strawberry is that okay Kirby?" Kirby nodded and then went back to looking at Floens, Magolor didn't know why but he felt a pang of jealousy this was usually him and Kirby's time together he didn't like other people or things prying into that time, Kirby was his only friend the only per-Magolor shook his head, he hat down wrapping his cape around him. Magolor wasn't really that well versed in making conversations so he waited for Kirby to say something but he didn't even look at him, Kirby was simply sipping on his tea while lightly nodding towards the doll as if he was having a conversation with it "Jeez Kirby you sure do like that doll..." Kirby looked up from what he was doing and nodded "Yup! Floens is the best~" Kirby said as he held the doll up to Magolor, smiling "Ah. I see well um do you have anything you want to talk about...what's happening outside" Magolor said quietly. "Kirby?..."  _Jeez why is he paying so much attention to that doll?_ Magolor thought with a huff "Uhehehehe" Kirby giggled quietly to himself, almost as if Magolor wasn't there right is front of him. Magolor's horns twitched with annoyance, he was slightly unnerved out and upset that his only friend wasn't paying attention to him _what even was the point of him coming to his house anyways_ Magolor angrily thought "Jeez! What's so great about that doll anyways?!? I thought you were going to talk to me!" Kirby suddenly snapped out of his daze and immediately shot back at Magolor pointing at him with one of his stubby nubs "EH! What's your problem!?! Me and Floens just wanted to come over for some snacks!" Magolor didn't back down easily of course and shot back immediately poking a gloved finger back at the puffball "Floens, Floens, FLOENS! Who cares it's really creepy" Kirby huffed in anger, he picked up the doll and hopped off the seat "If that's how you are going to treat me then I'll leave! Me and Floens can have fun by ourselves!" Kirby began his way to the door Magolor simply looked away "FINE! Who cares anyways. You just wanted me for my snacks anyways!." but before Magolor could finish Kirby had already left "What had gotten into him...now I'm alone..." Magolor mused.

Kirby began his way home and he wouldn't lie, he felt surprisingly sad at the moment. His mentor had tried to take his beloved friend and even insulted it and to make things worst one of his best friends, Magolor, yelled at him for simply having Floens around. A small tear rolled down Kirby's cheek as he opened the door to little house, he sat the doll down on the night stand next to his bed and then hopped onto the bed. The comforts of the bed lulled the small puff ball to release his emotions, “Why does everyone continue act so rude to me and you!” Kirby cried in frustration. ‘First it was Meta Knight then Magolor and not even to mention the people before’ Kirby thought as he continued to hug the small pillow next to him. [ _Who cares? Do you really need them though when you have me…_ ] Kirby propped himself up and looked to the doll next to his bed “What do you mean...they’re my friends?” Kirby, a tear still in his eyes, began to scoot himself closer to the doll Friends? Kirby most of them don’t exactly value you when you think about it. Most of them pretend to be your friend out of ulterior motives. Kirby jumped a bit, usually Floens was nice to him and his friends that kinda stung. Kirby’s face contorted into a small frown, [Now don’t get me wrong I truly think your ‘friends’ are cool but you have to admit most of them wait for you to play with them never have I once seen them come to you.] Kirby slowly nodded a bit he put a nub to his face in a thinking motion “I-I guess that makes sense when you think about it...” [ _Right! Think about it, Meta Knight only uses you as a training buddy but nothing else, Magolor simply relies on you and nobody else because you are the only one going to him. If Mag met someone better or got over his stupid agoraphobia he wouldn’t interact with you in the slightest, Bandanna Dee only uses you as protection against anyone he doesn't like, the King doesn't even see you as a equal etc._ ] Kirby felt more tears come out of his eyes he couldn't keep himself from crying at the smaller dolls ‘truths’ But I on the other hand… Kirby looked up at the doll his face stained with tears. [ _I Kirby truly love and value you. You are the best thing to ever happen in my life I see you as a equal or more, in fact I can love you in ways those ‘friends’ never will. All you need is me. Because I L.O.V.E. you~_ ] “Wh-what are you talking about Floens...” Kirby felt weird maybe it was the sudden change in temperature or maybe it was the un-noticeable purple aura surrounding the doll [ _Ufufufu! Kirby are you sure you don’t know~_ ]

Kirby’s small legs started to cross he felt weird so very very weird. He felt something peek out of himself or more so his slit. It was then that Kirby noticed how cute Floens was, the small Waddle doll looked so beautiful. Kirby released an involuntary moan, he felt so hot and everything soft felt so good. Kirby feverishly grabbed onto the doll, it’s soft plastic skin felt like heaven to him. Kirby began to slowly rub his member savoring the new sensation he was feeling the soft plastic became slick with the pre that was dribbling out of Kirby’s now fully erected member “A-AHn it feels so gooOOD~” Kirby grabbed the doll’s hands pulling it into himself, humping the doll upwards caused shock waves down his spine the feeling of weight being put on his cock felt so good and the sensation of his member being sliding in between Floens legs got him close to the edge, but it just wasn't enough. However it was only when felt something ”I-is that a hole” a small hole had somehow opened up on the underside of the Waddle Dee doll without thinking Kirby started violently thrust until a small popping sound emanated from the doll in his grasp, Kirby's member had entered the rubber insides of the doll. Kirby moaned in euphoria, the insides were ribbed giving off a texture that felt amazing to his cock, the insides were ribbed with multiple bumps and rounded edges on the inside which only intensifed the pleasure. Kirby began to increase his speed pumping his member to the doll as hard as he could. Kirby started to see stars it was getting to him, he could feel himself going over the edge, Kirby let out louder moans he couldn't take it "FLOENS! I-I'm gonNAAGH~!". And with one last pump he felt his eyes roll up in euphoric bliss, several thick ropes of cum spurted into the doll, staining it even more then from the start. Kirby slowly pulled himself out of the doll elicting a few shudders from himself as his dick slid across the textured walls. A small pop sounded to comfirm he was done, several globs of cum poured out of the doll infront of him, the hole he was pounding seemed much bigger than before. A wave of exahustion overtook the small puffball, Kirby layed down onto the plush bed and snuggled into the covers, Floens was right...who needed...his...frie...

  


* * *

**Jesus. Fuck. I'm. BACK!**  


Okay I know what you're wondering; Hickory where the fuck have you been you lazy degnenerate? and you are right on that last part I am a filthy degenerate to the highest degree but I have a good reason! To be honest it was a mix of three things; I lost interest for a bit and had other important things to do, school was really raping my sense of sleep schedule and finally I was hospitalized for a bit now you're also thinking; _Hospitalized? For this long??? I call bullshit on that one you bitch! **B U L L S H I T ! !**_ Well to answer that lets just say, having several surgieries on your lungs and kidney and having a weak immune system whilst also being conked out on meds to cure the multiple blood infections I had from being an retarded Obsessive Ticking douche who needs to scratch the same scabs of the backs of her arms, causing multiple sores which led to as stated above doesn't really put me in a mood to write Kirby porn... ~~my body is a wreck and I probably won't live to see 35~~. But besides that I'm back and holy shit I've missed so much like the multiple nipple fetish fics Ching put out or the god teir adventure fic Slyph is making.

Exhibition is coming soon, listen in for some Meta Nude Masturbation.

-Hickory_Bun1


	6. 04. Exhibitionism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being Meta Knight is suffering

It wasn't a known secret that Meta Knight liked to hide his face, however most people would call it more of a compulsive fear of the idea of removing anything off his body. Almost all of his crew mates on the Halberd had never even seen him without his mask on and the ones who did...well they never really talk about it. Meta Knight just never understood why everyone walks around without something on! To feel the sensitivity of each bit of wind on your skin it would be pure torture, not to mention the feeling of everyone looking at him without anything on would put shivers down his spine however it wouldn't stop Meta Knight from having these thoughts, being all naked and sweaty with his whole crew looking at him scanning him with their eyes it would be so arou- Meta immediately shot up from his work table his face felt hot what was he thinking!? These aren't thoughts of a great leader "I should just finish this blueprint for the upgraded generator...what time is it?" Meta Knight swiveled his chair to the near by digital clock "2:14 AM, I should probably retire to my quarters, don't want to become sleep deprived." Meta Knight made his way out of his office and down the halls to his room, little did he know a certain puffball had been following him.

It took awhile but Meta Knight was finally asleep, he had closed his door and shut off his light. Kirby finally un-hid himself from the metal wall, he wouldn't lie it took him way too long that he thought it would but Kirby didn't waste any time. With a cautious step he entered his mentors room. Kirby gave a smirk as he made his way to his mentors bedside "Jeez even when you are sleeping you still have that mask on...wait a minute" Kirby pulled the dark blue covers off of Meta Knight revealing he was still in uniform, his cape was still attached to his back, shoulder pads were still tightly wrapped to his arm and he even had shoes on. Kirby had to stifle a laugh lest he wake up.the larger puffball "Well I had my guesses but now it's final, he totally has an extreme exhibitionist fetish, this is gonna be fun~" Kirby pulled out a noddy cap he pocketed while exploring the woods, after making sure it was snuggly put on his head Kirby started to remove the armor on Meta Knight. First to go was obviously the mask, Kirby pulled it off a light gasp escaped the Knight's mouth, he had a deep blue blush and not mention how cute he was, it was captivating but Kirby couldn't stare for long even he knew noddy caps didn't last for too long. "Okay~ almost done" Kirby had turned him on his belly or face depending on how you look at it, Kirby wiped the drool from his mouth it looked so inviting he could feel his dick peaking out of the underside of him, Kirby shook his head "Just gotta wait only a few more hours". Kirby put two of nubs on the collar and tried to pull it as hard as he could only to be knocked off the bed, landing on the floor with a small squeak "Owww, what was tha-Woooah!" Kirby looked up awestruck, Meta Knights wings look so magnificent the light shimmering purple contrasted the deep blue of his skin." After placing the clothing into his bag Kirby prepared the final step, he pulled out an almost transparent sheet and replaced the dark grey blanket on Meta Knight with the much lighter sheet. Kirby nodded admiring his handy work. With one last look around the room Kirby produced one last thing; a small piece of paper with a doodle and a note, Kirby placed it on his desk and grinned. "Night Kni Kni, good luck~"

Meta Knight woke up a bit more...refreshed and cooler, temperature wise of course. How ever it was only until he stepped onto the cold metal floor did his eyes shoot open "What the hell, where are my c-clothes?" He was 'naked' from head to toe, his mask, cape and shoulder pads had disappeared into the night Meta Knight started too look around the room "I can't let my crew see me like this...wha-what would the think" Meta Knight feverishly started to look around under his bed, in his closet, on his des-"What is this?" Meta Knight picked up the note studying it intently.

_{Hiii Kni Kni! I couldn't help myself this year, you always wear that stupid mask and I wanna see you without it and you always wear this weird get-up! But since I'm not a meanie I've hidden them on the Halberd mainly the storage room so you better get on ahead if you want your stuff back~ \\(@^u^@)/ Happi April Fools!}_

"Tch, that cheeky-" it then dawned on Meta Knight how deep the situation was, he would some how have to get across the Halberd to the storage room. Meta Knight checked around the room for anything to cover himself with however after looking around "Nothing!?! Did he really take everything but this barely serviceable sheet? And theres no way I'm wearing whatever he did leave me" Meta Knight huffed how the hell was he supposed to...Meta Knight sighed in annoyance "Fine you idiot, I'll play your game." Meta Knight paced around trying to prepare themselves, why was he so worried, it was just a short walk, he could do it, he was Meta Knight for Nova's sake. Meta Knight opened the door to his room and cautiously peaked out, the coast is clear, the connecting hall was empty save for the few Waddle Dees sweeping the floor. Meta Knight made one cautious step outside his room with a light tap he quickly made his way to the near by wall, shielding himself from the other Waddle Dees. 'Okay so far so good, the storage room is located in the the east wing-' "Hey, you hear that SD?" Meta Knight froze in fear, how could they have heard him? Without thinking Meta Knight dipped behind a near by crate. Meta Knight placed a hand over his mouth, he started breathing so heavy he could have alerted someone from a mile away. "What're you talking about, I didn't hear anything...don't scare me like that." Sailor Dee looked around "I swear I hear something! It sounded like light tapping, like someone was sneaking through here." the Waddle Doo said. While the two subordinates were talking Meta Knight was in hell, it was hot due to low ventilated hallways and he began sweating it also didn't help his problem that the two Dees in front of the crate weren't leaving anytime soon, he was so vulnerable he didn't even have his mask, they could see everything if the two were just to take a step a closer..."Mgh" Meta Knight let out a sniffled moan, why couldn't they just leave already he already had a bump forming underneath him. "Okay this creeping me out! I'm leaving, come on Sailor" the Waddle Doo motioned for Sailor Dee to follow him "Alright...I guess there might be something going on. I'll alert Captain Meta Knight if I see him" and off they went leaving Meta Knight to stumble out from cover trying to catch his breath his blush had darken from the usual light blue to a deep purple and he couldn't quite catch his breath fast enough it was such a rush to to him, a rush he had never felt before! "I g-gotta continue on" Meta Knight shakily said as pulled himself from the ground it was a small distance but he had to get there, with a even more shaky step he began his journey.

Walking through the east wing of the Halberd was pure torture for Meta Knight due to the state he was in. There were windows and doors to different facilities, granted from a technical standpoint it made sense to locate it here so it was close to everyones work stations or rooms but damn did it make him feel so vulnerable, anyone could see him if they were to take a look out side their doors. Meta Knight could feel the sweat drip down the sides of his face, the larger puffball did look like a mess; his face was painted a deep purple with blush and all of his steps were shaky, not mention his growing arousal. He could barely keep in the gasps and moans from his sensitive member already beginning to peak out of him, it was already slick with a coat of pre and sweat it was aching for some kind of release, Meta Knight thought for a moment maybe he could take the edge off of himself while still making his way to the storage room "Nnn, maybe just a little it would help me focus a bit better...however someone could see me in a more _risqué_ state" with his right shaky hand Meta Knight began to slowly rub along the shaft of his cock making sure to keep his hand cupping the tip of his shaft to catch anything that may squirt out however he had to use his left hand to keep himself balance just barely keeping upwards while shuffling towards his destination. Fortunately his prayers were answered when up it came, the storage room. Meta Knight quickly shook the door open before collapsing inside the large room, he felt like he was in a daze everything felt so good Meta Knight let out a moan while he hugged the cold metal floor, alleviating the heat he was feeling. "Meta Knight! You made it!!" Kirby walked up to the dazed Knight, "Jeez it took you so long I thought you just stayed in your room, luckily you did it!" Meta Knight slowly looked up "Aghn, you cheeky-AUAH!~" Meta Knight yelped in pleasure, wings twitching in response to the sudden touch "Hmm what was that I couldn't really hear you! Your speech is all wobbly and slurred" Kirby said annoyed as he slowly stroked his mentors dick from behind "W-well I did it, didn't I? Now-Geh-Give me my mask and clothes back!" Meta Knight turned to face Kirby giving an angry grunt. In response to that Kirby simply squeezed the tip of Meta Knight's dick causing the dark blue puffball to shudder and fall back down, "Yeah...that is true however" Kirby pulled his nubs off of Meta Knight painfully throbbing cock "I kinda forgot to place them in here heheheh..." Kirby said bashfully as if he forgot something as mundane as his sword or his lunch, "Th-then where are they" Meta Knight huskily said. Kirby absentmindedly messed with Meta Knight's wings lightly tugging and rubbing them causing Meta Knight to shudder and let out gasps "I left them in the private control room...I thought of a better hiding place half way through and forgot to change the notes" Kirby got up from what he was doing reaching out a nub towards Meta Knight, motioning for him to take it. "Ahn, why didn't y-you finish!" Meta Knight whined desperately as tried to get up, stumbling in the process "Uehehehe, so you actually liked it? Well don't worry you'll be finished off soon, come on it's a short distance~" Meta Knight huffed in response to smug response, instead focusing on completing the  _mission_ at hand. Kirby grabbed Meta Knights hand rushing the blue puffball towards the door quickly opening it, the blast of air caused Meta Knight to let out a lewd gasp, his throbbing member twitched more in anticipation for this blast of adrenaline that would soon follow

 "Come on Meta Knight! Your slagging behind, and breathing really hard, wouldn't want anybody to hear you..right?" Meta Knight moaned trying to keep up with younger puffballs pace he was quite literally being dragged down the hallway it was hard to walk he felt so dizzy and exposed, his erect cock was aching for release "Argh, I w-would if you ha-" Kirby quickly placed himself in-front of Meta Knight hiding most of his underside "Ah! Hi Sailor Dee" Kirby waved towards the small Waddle Dee, getting it's attention, Kirby could already feel Meta Knight's hand struggle and his breathing hike up into uncoordinated breaths "Meta Knight! Hi Kirby, I see you've found the captain!" "Kirby kept a close distance Meta Knight making sure to hide his more 'exposed' parts. Sailor Dee seemed to think nothing of how Meta Knight looked though did find it a little strange without his mask he did look an awful lot like Kirby "I see Meta Knight is going for your look Kirby, haha!" Sailor Dee chuckled lightly. Kirby began to lightly rub Meta Knight's dick with the back of one of his feet in a slight circular motion making it sure it looked like he was just idling, it wouldn't be fun if he was just standing there to stand   Meta Knight couldn't believe what Kirby was doing did he want him to be caught? Did he want HIMSELF to be caught? "Meta Knight are you-" Sailor Dee cocked his head to the side curiously "AGHN~ I-I'm fine, I'm fine I-just have a headache is all-Nn" Kirby still had a smile plastered on his face as if what he was doing was normal, Sailor Dee jumped back at the sudden noise...that kinda sounded like a- No it couldn't be "Uh, okay then. I guess Kirby is escorting you to your room then?" Meta Knight tried to speak "A-actual-"  "Yup! But first we need to head too the private control room to pick up some stuff!" Kirby intervened grinning while increasing the pressure on Meta Knight's dick hoping to get him to finish right here and no-"GyAHAAHA!!~~" Kirby felt something sticky coat the bottom of his foot, Meta Knight arched his back his wings twitched erratically before settling down as he felt himself fall onto Kirby's back. "M-META KNIGHT?!?" Sailor Dee yelled in shock and worry, was his headache really that bad? Kirby put up a fake face of worry to calm down Sailor Dee "Ah, Jeez, I'll get to his room stat, Sailor Dee can you get some type of medicine? It's an emergency!" Sailor Dee quickly nodded before quickly sprinting off into the hallways. After making sure the Waddle Dee was gone Kirby dropped the expression for it to turn into a complete smug one "He really isn't a bright one isn't he, luckily for you~" Meta Knight could only give out a tired moan in response, the rush pleasure and fear left him uterlly spent, he could feel himself slipping in and out of consciousness "Meta Knight? Kni Kni...? Aw, I wanted to have some more fun!" Kirby huffed as he felt the Knight lose balance off of his back Kirby grabbed Meta Knight's hands hoisting him on his back so the larger puffball wouldn't fall off and with a small 'hup' he started to sprint down the hallway towards his mentor's room. Kirby opened the door with one of his nubs quickly closing it behind himself "Alright, maybe I went a bit to far" Kirby mused to himself as he placed Meta Knight onto the small bed off to the side. Kirby pulled out one of the spare blankets he brought for afterwards just in case this would happen and spread it out on-top of the now sleeping puffball. "Good Night, I hope you enjoyed this game~" Kirby whispered as he put down some of Meta Knight's spare clothes he had hidden.

* * *

 

**Whew! That took me a metric fuck ton of time to write!**

Fun-fact, the premise I made from this story takes a bit of inspiration from a anthology doujin I read when I was younger, I can't remember the name of it. Also funner-fact, this was originally supposed to be released last Friday however I lost the txt. file that contained this fic and had to re-write it from the start and  _oof_ does it show. I mainly wanted Kirby to be a bit more mischievous in this one, but I think he came off as a little shit in this, and I could've done much better with the smut aspect in this also the pacing was a bit rushed, and worse of all I was late by my deadline, usually I try to give myself at-least 2 weeks per chapter writing but I've been falling behind. Any-who I'm glad I got this albeit mediocre chapter and next chapter will probably use Marx. Originally I had a hard time deciding who to use in this chapter originally it was gonna be the King himself but then I though ' _Dedede seems like the type to go naked and not really care...or mind'_ so I used the next best thing Meta Knight! But don't you worry the King will have his time in the best chapter....height difference...yeah I know "Fuuucking Laaaaaame", shut the fuck up.

Anyways I'm writing this at 2:35 AM on a nice spring-break Tuesday. I'll probably be able to write more due to this break!

Next Chapter: Formicophilia:  **A paraphilia in which sexual stimulation occurs by being crawled upon or nibbled by small insects, such as ants** or in other words; **_My worst fear ever_**


End file.
